bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurgen Koeningmann/Abilities and Powers
'Equipment' 'Quincy Equiptment' 'Quincy Cross' Jürgen's Quincy Cross is unusual amongst other Quincy as it is in the shape of a Maltese Cross, he wears it attached to a silver bracelet on his left wrist. He was given it by his mother at a young age, when he showed an aptitude for Quincy techniques. His cross acts as the focusing point for his bow and creates a uniquely shaped weapon for his use in combat. Uniquely Jürgen's cross possess's similar qualities to the Quincy Bangle, in that it amplifies the Reikyuro of the user. This makes the weapons more powerful, but also more unstable and as such requires extreme levels of skill in controlling Reikyuro in order to be controlled. 'Gintō' Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes) take the form of small tubes, marked with a Quincy cross. Reishi is stored within the tubes as a form of liquid, which when released, can be used in various spells and incantations similar to a Shinigami's Kidō 'Hollow Bait' This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts Hollows when crushed. It has even been known to be able to draw a Gillian-class Menos out of Hueco Mundo. 'Seele Schneider' The Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") is a unique arrow weapon used by the Quincy. 'Sanrei Glove' Jürgen was born over 400 hundred years before the end of the usage of the Letzt Stil technique. As such he was raised and trained to only use his Sanrei gloves as a last resort when all other options were exhausted. As the weapon always carried the risk of being damaged in battle and causing the Letzt Stil to be activated. However he always kept a pair of Sanrei gloves on his person for emergency situations. His gloves are fairly standard in appearance being pure white gloves which extend up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow. 'Bankai Capture Device' The Bankai Capture Device. 'Bount Equiptment' 'Doll Bracelet' The sealed form Jürgen's Doll, Schlange von Eden, is a silver bracelet with a Rod of Asclepius pendent attached to it, he wears it attached to a silver bracelet on his right wrist. 'Skills' 'Swordsmanship' Despite decades of attempting to improve his swordsmanship Jürgen can only really be considered slightly average even when fighting at his absolute best. The only weapons he has ever been comfortable using for swordsmanship with are his Seele Schneider, which he only ever employs for close range defense and quick single strike offensive moves. 'Master Marksman' Due to his centuries of combat experience and training Jürgen has become a Master Marksman, comparable to the greatest marksman the Quincy have ever known. 'Master Tactician' Jürgen's mastery of tactics combat tactics came out of necessity and hard experience, having spent most of his combat career fighting outnumbered and in many cases against overpowering foes. On multiple occasions Jürgen has lost whole limbs whilst battling in Hueco Mundo, only being saved by his speed and his Bount regenerative abilities. These harsh lessons brought him to the realization that attacking enemies, without a tactical plan on how to deal with them was no longer an option. So he began creating objectives for himself mid-combat, a way of ensuring that he completed his goal whilst sustaining a little damage as possible. As time went by his plans became more and more elaborate, allowing him to combat ever increasing numbers of opponents, regardless of the strength of their spiritual pressure. 'Quadrilingiual' Jürgen is a fluent of English, German, Hebrew and Japanese. This is due to his moving from country to country to become resident in areas with above average Reishi levels, combined with his training with his Quincy clan and the Vandenreich. 'Natural Abilities' 'Immense Spiritual Energy' Over the six centuries of self training on the battlefields of Hueco Mundo and the real world, Jürgen has developed and immense personal reserve of spiritual energy. 'Highly Intelligent' Jürgen was a very intelligent child who naturally excelled at his Quincy studies, being considered the brightest prospect in his family group. He had a knack for memorizing information he's seen or heard and remembering it long after. His 600 years have allowed him to considerably broaden his mind, having attain vast amounts of knowledge, wisdom and experience over the centuries. 'Quincy Abilities' 'Quincy Weapon Abilities' 'Spirit Weapons' Jürgen's primary spirit weapon takes the form of a solid metal cross shaped spirit bow, formed from his unique Maltese Cross. He calls this bow "Geist des Jägers" or "Spirit of the Hunter". Similar to other Quincy bows Jürgen's weapon possesses two forms. Both forms a shaped like as a bow with four arms in the shape of a Maltese Cross with a circular hole in the centre, in the hole is a single vertical grip. The silver arms are shaped like the arms of the Maltese Cross. In it's primary form, the bow has a single silver string extending backwards from each point of the cross, which meet at a single point in the centre. At the point where the stings meet a teardrop shaped piece of silver metal hangs and is used to draw the bow. This unusual design allows for the spiritual density of the arrows created to reach the point that they solidify and become glowing metal bolts. In addition to the this every outside edge of the cross is razor sharp and as such is able to be used as a weapon. When fired at its maximum rate the bow is capable of firing up to 2,000 shots per second. In it's secondary form the weapon has no strings and is considerably smaller, whilst retaining its shape and razor sharp edge. This form is much less powerful than its full form and is only able to fire 250 shots per second. However it is much faster to deploy and is highly useful at quickly dispatching low level targets. This form is only useful due to Jürgen's ability to use Klavier. 'Heilig Pfeil' Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows")is technique that gathers reishi in the Quincy's Spirit Weapon and then fires it in the form of an arrow. These arrows vary in strength from Quincy to Quincy. 'Heiliges Feuer' Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): A Quincy ability that allows them to condense their reishi into blue flames powerful enough to burn the sands of Hueco Mundo. 'Klavier' This is Jürgen's ability to fire arrows from the smaller form of Geist des Jägers using only a single hand. 'Quincy Physical Abilities' 'Hirenkyaku Master' Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. 'Ransōtengai' The Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet" in the Viz translation) is a high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively and is extremely rare. 'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' The Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 （キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration") is a Quincy spell. This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God". 'Blut' Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise") is an advanced Quincy technique, which grants the user inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities. By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. 'Quincy Sanrei Glove Abilities' 'Letzt Stil' Being considerably older than most of his current Quincy counterparts, Jürgen still possesses a Sanrei Glove and knows of the Letzt Stil technique. Though he has never made use of it Jürgen has learned from long years of battle experience that it is better to have an ability and not need it, than need it and not have it. 'Vollständig: Cassiel' Jürgen's Vollständig is called Cassiel, Speed of God. It's power is a limited form of Temporal Manipulation, by controlling the speed of its passing within his area of control. Just like the Shinigami Bankai this power stems from the Quincy's own personality. As such thw power of Jürgen's Vollständig stems from his sense of timelessness, due to his extremely long lived existence. His abilities allow him to selectively accelerate and decelerate the passage of time within the area effected of his ability. Although his ability to control this power is limited to his area of control, its effects are not. 'Quincy Gintō Abilities' 'Umgekehrt Singen Strafe' Umgekehrt Singen Strafe (lit. "Reverse Chanting Penalty") is an advanced and forbidden Quincy technique that allows the user to skip all incantation before casting Gintō spells. It allows the user is able to skip the incantation for even the most advanced Quincy spells, provided that the moment after casting the user then does the complete chant. This is possible due to the fact that the energy for the spell, which is normally drawn from the Reishi in the air around them by the chant, is drawn from within the Quincy's own soul. As such if the user is interrupted or stutters in the slightest way during the late chant it is a portion of the user's own soul that is consumed for the spell. To a normal Quincy this would severely harm them, as their powers are draw from without not within. Jürgen's unique nature makes his life much less endangered by it, but the process of consuming the energy from within him would still be extremely harmful to him. 'Bankai Collection' 'Bount Abilities' 'Reishi Absorbtion' Like all Bounts Jürgen has the ability and the necessity to feed off Reishi. Most Bount try to absorb the soul's of humans just after the person dies. This is because it possesses all the Reishi they require, but poses little threat to fight back. They are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living and to do so kills the Human. By absorbing enough Reishi, a Bount can live forever and as plus souls are the least combative form of Reishi in the real world most Bount choose to feed off them. In addition to the eternal life granted to them, Bount also gain unique abilities that grow with the amount of Reishi them consume. However having been raised a Quincy and taught abhor Hollows for eating souls, Jürgen refuses to absorb Plus souls and the souls of the living. He instead decided to focus all his hunger upon eating the souls of Hollows and the Reishi of Hueco Mundo. 'Consumption' Consumption is defensive technique developed by Jürgen for use in Reishi environments such as Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. 'Schlange von Eden' Dolls (ドール, dōru) are the Bount equivalent of a Shinigami Zanpakutō. Like a Zanpakutō, a doll is its creator's power given a physical form. Also like a Zanpakutō, a doll's personality is much like its creator's. Jürgen's doll inert form of Rod of Asclepius pendant. 'First Form' Schlange von Eden's first form is a small snake like dragon. 'Second Form' Schlange von Eden's second form is a much larger dragon and a staff with which to direct it. 'Space Manipulation' The Bount are able to manipulate space after they have sucked a number of souls. After Jürgen entered Hueco Mundo . The following Spacial Commands are: * Andere Welt anschliessende Port, tauch' dich sofort auf!, incorrect German meaning The portal which connects to another world, appear now!. This opens a Senkaimon. * Mache sogleich das Tor fuer unsere Bounto auf!, German phrase meaning Open at once the gate for our Bounts. This allows the Bounts' souls to pass through the Senkaimon. In order for the portal to open faster, it needs a Quincy arrow to be shot through the portal. 'Bount-Quincy Combination Abilities' 'Harmonisierung' This is the combination of his Consumption and Blut abilities. This technique is only possible to use in high Reishi environments such as Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. It took Jürgen nearly two centuries to successfully develop this technique to the point that it was usable in combat situations. It degree of difficulty is extreme as it requires Jürgen to balance his internal and external gathering and use of Reikyuro exactly. If he over or under uses either one during this technique it can cause him serious harm and incapacitating him for several hours. A weakness he discovered almost at the cost of his life had it not been for the timely intervention of his partner. Category:Character Subpages